Kung Fu Panda: Kung Fu Crew
Dario Brizuela Rolando Mallada Diego Rodriguez |Row 3 title= Publisher |Row 3 info= Ape Entertainment |Row 4 title= Released |Row 4 info= October 11, 2011 |Row 5 title= Pages |Row 5 info= 48 |Row 6 title= Country |Row 6 info= United States |Row 7 title= Language |Row 7 info= English |Row 8 title= |Row 8 info= }} Kung Fu Panda: Kung Fu Crew (also shortened Kung Fu Crew) is a comic book collection published by Ape Entertainment based on 's ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It was published on October 11, 2011.Amazon.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Kung Fu Crew" Synopses ﻿While testing a new prison's security system, Po and the Furious Five accidentally become the prison's first inmates in 'Po The Inmate,' and when a mail cart containing an important package is hijacked by thieves, Po takes action to recover it in 'Special Delivery.' Po, THE big fat panda is back in these all new adventures of awesomeness! The journey from clumsy and awkward Noodle Shop employee to becoming the legendary Dragon Warrior was full of adventure, danger, hunger, excitement, occasional fullness, exhaustion, second winds, and hunger! Just because that journey has come to end, doesn’t mean that there aren’t fights to fight, battles to battle, villains to vi–...uh...victor...over..., DINNERS to dine upon! Join Po as he takes on the toughest villains with the Furious Five at his side, and the LARGEST bowls of noodles on his own! Summary Po the Inmate Po and the Furious Five were led on a tour to evaluate the newly-designed Chorh-Gom Prison. The new warden (like Commander Vachir) was adamant about the prison's security, and about the added installments. Elsewhere, a rhino guard carelessly swung another onto a lever by accident, which resulted in the prison's mechanisms being triggered and Po, the Five, and the warden were trapped. After the warden tried kicking the door open and passed out, Po and the Five used their kung fu to fight off the "Slaying Slicers" (swinging, spiked rings) and the "Bashing Beam" (a gigantic falling mass of wood). In an effort to help, a guard from another room triggered the "Logs of Lamentation" to work as stairs for Po and the others to climb, and they did so, each taking turns in carrying and tossing the warden to one another before reaching a platform. However, stepping onto the platform only activated yet another trap as arrows were set off, targeted at them. Having an idea, Po reacted by jumping off, snapping one of the chains that helped hold the logs in the air, and kicking it up to serve as a shield for the arrows. Seeing this was effective, the Five followed his example with success. Po thanked the Five for their help, and a ladder was offered to them from the guards, who were alarmed when they heard a rumbling noise, thinking it was another trap, only to find was Po's stomach growling. Touch of Destiny Po and the Furious Five take a short break from training to play a game of "Elimination Tag". The game begins with Crane flying through a forest. His hat taken, as he descends to the ground, on a hollow log. Suddenly, Viper scares him and he runs away. But then Monkey finds her, however, he gets distracted and discovers Mantis on his back. Mantis flies away on a leaf, and then Po almost lands on him. Tigress and Po battle it out. Finally, she knocks over Po and tags him, declaring her the winner. Special Delivery Po was anticipating a package in the mail, but discovered that it was taken, along with the whole mail cart, by a gang of crows, and that such incidents had been happening a lot recently. To uncover the reason for this, Po had Mr. Ping take out a mail cart while he hid inside, and as expected, the gang of crows appeared, and (with difficulty) carried the cart away. When they reached their destination, Po found himself in a palace surrounded by similar carts full of undelivered mail, and was soon confronted by a fox named Qinchu, the presumably the self-elected official of Mount Penglai. Qinchu told the panda he was trespassing and made no room for argument, declaring that he had worked hard to create order in the city by keeping outsiders out and residents in. With that, he ordered his crows to throw the panda out, and Po was tossed down Mount Penglai. When he awoke from the painful fall, Po met the former official and his son, who had similarly been thrown down Mount Penglai. Po learned about Qinchu's takeover of the city as well as his goal to find the key to Mount Penglai, which was the reason for the hijacking of so many mail carts, as the key was always passed from one location to another so none could ever know its exact whereabouts. In his quest for a "paradise" of order and organization, Qinchu aimed to use the key to lock the gates and isolate the city. After hearing this, Po took action and crashed through the roof of the palace. He faced Qinchu in a showy display, and the fox stood before him, unimpressed. After some back-and-forth banter, the two engaged in combat. This resulted in Po kicking Qinchu and throwing him down, where he then trapped the fox in a roll of carpet. He then told Qinchu it was about time he meet his "public", with the palace door opening to reveal many angry citizens of Mount Penglai, including the former-official and his son. They took Qinchu and carried him away, resolving to have him thrown down the mountain himself. Later, the official's young son came to Po, joyfully showing him an action-figure in Po's likeness. It was the very package the panda had been looking forward to, but Po decided instead to let the boy keep it, and then resolved to help deliver the rest of the missing mail. Gallery Coming soon! View more... References External links * Official Ape Entertainment website Category:Books Category:Comics